Last Recode
.Hack//G.U Last Recode is a PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows HD Remaster of .Hack//G.U, a single-player action role-playing game series from the PlayStation 2, developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Bandai Namco Games. The remaster compiles elements from all three .hack//G.U. games: .hack//G.U. Vol. 1//Rebirth (再誕 Saitan, lit. "Resurrection"), .hack//G.U. Vol. 2//Reminisce (君思う声 Kimi Omou Koe, lit. "The Voice that Thinks of You") and .hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption (歩くような速さで Aruku you na Hayasa de, lit. "At a Walking Pace"). It also includes a brand new chapter, .hack//G.U. Vol 4//Reconnection. The story focuses on a player named Haseo who hunts a player nicknamed "Tri-Edge", who defeated his friend Shino and left her in a coma in real life. After being attacked and Data Drained by Tri-Edge, Haseo is found by a mysterious organization known as Raven, and joins their ranks, unleashing a hidden power in his character data known as Skeith. All the while, a mysterious computer virus called AIDA is threatening the existence of "The World" and quite possibly the entire Internet. New Additions Updated Visuals *1080p and 60 frames per second for PlayStation 4. *4K and 60 frames per second for PC. *High-resolution movies. *High-detail backgrounds and user interface, etc. Game system evolutions *If Haseo has fallen in battle, the player can choose to restart the battle from the beginning. Haseo can still be revived by the other party members. *Movement speed on foot has somewhat increased. *The item stack size has increased from 50 to 99. The maximum number of item stacks in the inventory has increased from 30 to 90. *Item menu shortcuts and sort features. *When using an item in the field, pressing the X button repeatedly will cause the item to be used again without navigating the menu a second time. *Empty equipment slots are easier to understand. *The maximum number of Chim Spheres and Virus Cores the player can possess has increased from 99 to 999. *Platforms now include the Platform Recovery feature, recovering a large portion of the party's HP and SP. It can only be used once per visit to a field. *Saku and Bo no longer switch the active player based on their level being even or odd. They can instead be selected as separate options in the Party screen. *Decreased the probability of allies selling the items the player give them. *Voice clips for returning characters and NPCs between games have been updated to use the Volume 3 clips from the beginning, except where said clips are unavailable. *Attack power has been increased and hit stops during attacks have been reduced to speed up the battle tempo. *Learning weapons proficiency increased and acquired experience points increased. *Awakening scenes can be skipped using the Option/Start button. *Some of the really tough enemies have been made a bit easier. *Skeith’s general shot bullet speed has increased during Avatar Battles. *Enhanced battle balance and game pacing to provide an optimal experience. *Avatar battles now show a stun gauge over the enemy's head. Red diamonds have been added around attacks meant to be deflected using scythe slashes that are in range. *Skeith’s general shot bullet speed has increased during Avatar Battles. *Added suspend feature during Avatar battle gameplay. *In Volume 3, the player is given 22 "Promise" greeting cards, meaning it is possible to do the "Forever in Love" / "Best Wishes" events with all party members in a single playthrough. **In Volume 4, Haseo can do either "Forever in Love" or "Best Wishes" with Ovan depending on the player's reply to a question Ovan asks after a post-game dungeon. Additional Elements *A new Cheat Mode allowing players who want to just enjoy the story to start the game with a large amount of items, best equipment, maximum money and chim spheres, and maximum level and affection for the respective volume. **Save files from Cheat Mode plays can be converted to the next volumes. *The videos from “The End of the World” Terminal Disc included with the limited edition PS2 release of Volume 1 are included in the collection. *A brand new episode titled Vol.4//Reconnection, which takes place a year and three months after the events of Redemption. *A New Job Form for Haseo with a new weapon. *A New Form for Skeith. *Ovan joins the party. **The Epitaph of Rebirth's Lost Weapon is finally revealed. **AIDA is still active on Ovan's left arm but becomes part of Ovan's weapons when he joins the party and helps defeat the enemies. Difference between Trilogy and Vol 4 *The main storyline is much shorter than the previous games, and the post-game is very limited. *If the player chooses to play in the "Normal" option, only the default characters of the story will be available, so: Azure Kite, Azure Orca, Azure Balmung, Bordeaux and Natsume will not be available. *If the player chooses to play in the "Cheat" option, will be available to all characters (all story characters along with extra characters Azure Kite, Azure Orca, Azure Balmung, Bordeaux and Natsume), the best equipment, along with maxed Chim Spheres, Affection and money at the maximum level. In addition to having the Lost Weapons at level 5. *It is not possible to use Area Words so only the areas shown in the Bookmark option are the only ones available. *All Desktop features except for general options, saving/loading the game, changing the background imagem and music and entering The World are disabled, meaning the player cannot check e-mails, forums, news nor play Crimson VS. *Haseo cannot use his Bike. *There are no sidequests, and the NPC that gives them cannot be interacted with. *All other towns except for Mac Anu and Net Slum Tartarga are not avaliable. *The player cannot access any of the @HOME, meaning the player cannot interact with Death Grunty or the Book of 1000. **However, the player can access Alchemy from any of the teleporters inside dungeons. ***Cheat Alchemy is not avaliable, though. And the player cannot get Virus Cores from Avatar Awakening. *Ovan's Lost Weapon is at the highest level, in addition to having only two special abilities, but he can't use any Steam Gunner arts. *Avatar battles are not available in Volume 4. *Only Ovan and Haseo can have an extra ending ("Forever Love" or "Best Wishes") depending on Haseo's reply after the bonus dungeon upon completing the main storyline. Trophies File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-1.png|King of The World File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-2.png|Reborn File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-3.png|Reminiscing File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-4.png|Redeemed File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-5.png|Reconnected File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-6.png|Perfect Score File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-7.png|Clear All Areas File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-8.png|Trading Up File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-9.png|Mercantile Spirit File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-10.png|Just a Little Something File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-11.png|A Show of Gratitude File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-12.png|Rookie Rider File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-13.png|Saddle Sore File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-14.png|My First Alchemy Set File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-15.png|Alchemical Brother File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-16.png|Mecha Grunty's Savior File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-17.png|Animal Kickers' Activist File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-18.png|Chim's Kicker File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-19.png|The Great Communicator File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-20.png|PKK 4 Life File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-21.png|Lone Racer File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-22.png|Mecha Grunty's Messiah File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-23.png|Animal Hunter File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-24.png|El-Chiminator File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-25.png|The World Famous File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-26.png|Terror of Death File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-27.png|My Way Is the Highway File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-28.png|Rengeki of the Century File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-29.png|Assassin's Touch File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-30.png|Back Attacker File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-31.png|Sneaky Striker File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-32.png|I Have Seen the Light File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-33.png|True Enlightenment File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-34.png|Fighter-In-Training File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-35.png|Battle-Hardened File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-36.png|Ultimate Warrior File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-37.png|Courageous Companions File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-38.png|Battlefield Besties File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-39.png|Lightning-Fast Reflexes File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-40.png|Otherworldly Speedster File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-41.png|Data Drain File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-42.png|Red-Faced Intermediate File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-43.png|Rosy-Cheeked Expert File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-44.png|Sanguine Master File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-45.png|Popping the Question File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-46.png|Guild With Benefits File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-47.png|Wordsmith File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-48.png|Lexical Locator File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-49.png|Vocabulary Virtuoso File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-50.png|Knows No Bounds File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-51.png|The Truth Is Out File:Hackgu-last-recode-trophy-52.png|The World: A Parody Category:Video Games